Baile de Máscara
by gabriela.brandt2
Summary: Sentia aqueles lábios doces o beijarem, seus corpos se chocavam ao toque um do outro.


**Baile de Máscaras**

**Personagens: Misha Collins e Jensen Ackles**

**Capitulo Único – Baile de Máscaras**

Sentia aqueles lábios doces beijarem o seus, se entregou sem nem pensar, colocando sua mão em volta do outro, colando seus corpos que se chocavam ao toque um do outro.

- **huummm**

- shiii – tampou sua boca com o dedo e continuou a beija-lo

Ergueu seu pescoço pra que fosse mordido ao outro...estava nas nuvens...seu cérebro tinha parado de funcionar,

Quando sente algo vibrar vindo de baixo e o seu companheiro parar o **beijo** e tira o celular do bolso

- **Merda!** Preciso atender... – deu mais um beijo e foi

- Mas o que? **Porque?** – Misha tentou ir atrás mas se perdeu na multidão. Arrasado fui pro bar beber

- Hey me dá a bebida mais forte! – bebeu um gole e gritou – **DROGA!**

- Hey calma ae Mish...

- Ah não enche Baltha!

- ok...ok não tá mais aqui quem falou – disse saindo

- Desculpa...é que...um louco me beijou e **merda!** Foi embora...mas – sorriu – era tão bom seu beijo...

- ixiiiiiiiiiiii quem é o sortudo?

- Não sei! Ele foi embora...o celular tocou e ele se foi – disse com cara bem triste agora...

- Ah esquece isso vai...vem vamos dançar...vamos aproveitar a noite que esta apenas começando!

- Ah valeu Baltha mas vou indo... – deu tampinha nas costas de seu amigo e foi pra casa dormir

...

- huumm seu beijo ahhhh – e acordou com o barulho do seu gemido – **PORRA!** Traidor... – disse pra seu membro que estava excitado!

Bufou, tentou dormir...e claro sonhou com o tal loiro de mascaras, com os mais lindos olhos verdes que entrou em seu coração e foi embora.

Novamente é acordado mas pelo celular agora...

- Alô

- Hey Belo Adormecido! hahahaaha - Era Baltha sacaneando

- Filho da mãe! Porra tava dormindo e...

- Sonhando com o tarado de ontem né?

Não respondeu, fazendo Baltha rir ao telefone – para de rir... o que vc quer?

- Te acordar é claro! Mas não...vc não vai acreditar...

- Andaaaa fala logo caralho!

- Calma estressadinho...é só que a **Convenção do Supernatural** foi confirmada na nossa cidade...

- **O QUÊ?** – Misha pulaaa da cama, deixando o celular cair no chão

Depois de uns minutos de suspiros ele se lembra que Baltha tava no celular, põe no ouvido e escuta o outro gritando – **IDIOTAAA** para de pular e me escuta viado!

- Er...desculpa...é emoção demais! Vc sabe o quanto eu **AMO SUPERNATURAL...**e **JENSEN ACKLES!** – gritou novamente, que fez Baltha colocar o telefone longe de seu ouvido, mas depois respondeu

- Ele é gostoso mesmo!

- Epaaaa ele é meu! Hahahaha mas ai me conta...

- Então a Charlie que me falou hoje na faculdade, que por sinal vc não foi né...

- Eitaaa porra! São meio dia e meio! Hahahaa perdi a hora...

- Sei...o tal misterioso de **olhos verdes** como culpado né...

- Cala a boca e me conta porra!

- Dia 25 de abril terá a **Con do Supernatural**...e os ingressos, vc sabe...-

- **SIM!** Oh meu Deus! Tô saindo de casa agora...preciso comprar!

- Aproveita e compra pra mim tbm...e pra Charlie...depois te pagamos!

- ok...xau – desligou

Chegou rapidamente no shopping, e quando avistou a placa que dizia... – **" Packs, photos para Con Supernatural aqui. "** – seu coração parou e correu pra lá

- Oii quero comprar o pack gold...e fotos... – dizia suspirando

A atendente reparou e disse – Calma! **Grande fã** né?

- **Sim**...por favor!

- Ok...apenas um?

- Não meus amigos também querem... são 3 packs gold, 3 autógrafos com Jensen...e **7 fotos com Jensen**

- ohhh – espantou a moça

Misha riu sem graça... – é que eu **AMO JENSEN ACKLES! **Meus amigos Baltha e Charlie vão comigo e...

- mas pq 7 fotos?

- ah...simples...**5 fotos minha com o Jensen**, e 1 para cada um deles...

- Caramba! Vai ficar caro! – alertou a mulher

- **Não me importo!** Eu pago...aqui nesse cartão...

- ok - que debitou a conta e lhe deu os packs

Misha sorriu, agradeceu a moça e vibrou! Mas seu coração batia tão forte que jurava que tinha pulado do seu corpo. Pegou o celular – Heyyyy BALTHA

- E ai?

- **Eu...verei...JENSEN ACKLES!** – gritou novamente

- Como assim?

- Os packs estão nas minhas mãos **OMG!** Acho que vou morrer...

- hahaahahaha não morra antes de abraçar o Jen!

- ohhh céus! Verdade! Bom é isso...preciso achar a roupa perfeita **pra conquistar o meu homem!**

- ahahaha relaxa Mish...ainda tem 2 semanas...e eu não perderia isso por nada...amanhã a gente vai pro shopping eu e a Charlie e te ajudamos ok?

- Tá bom então...vou pra casa...ate amanha na facul!

- Até... – desligou

...

No dia seguinte...

Misha acordou feliz, tomou banho, mal comeu seu café da manhã e seguiu pra faculdade.

Caminhou pelo parque em frente a escola e avistou Charlie com seus lindos cabelos ruivos, e Balthazar sentados e rindo

- Oii Turma! – disse Misha se jogando em cima deles

- Heyyy Mish! – Baltha sorriu

- aiii sai de cima de mim! Eu gosto de meninas! – zombando Charlie

Fazendo Misha rir e se sentar

- E ai comprou né?

- **SIMMMM** – gritou de novo

- **Aaaaaaaaaaeeeeeeeeee!** Misha vai abraçar Jensen Ackles! – comemora Baltha

- Ai nem me fale...sonhei milhões de vezes ontem com isso! Meu Deus...aquele **HOMEM PERFEITO**...me abraçando...com aqueles braços – Misha quase gemendo

- Ahh me poupe dos comentários Mish...eu só quero conhecer o elenco porque **SUPERNATURAL é foda demais! **– dizia Charlie animada

- Já eu...só quero apertar **a bundinha do Jared!** O cara tem a maior mão do mundo! Gostoso! – era Baltha

E os três caíram na risadas, imaginando de como tudo seria...

Foram pra aula e na saída...Baltha os chama – Vamos no shopping?

- Demorooo preciso achar a roupa perfeita pro Jen!

- Ok...eu não vou comprar nada de diferente...

- Vc e suas camisetas nerds! – brinca Baltha

- Vamos...

No loja do shopping...

Misha vestiu calça jeans despojado, uma camiseta verde e por cima um moleton preto, allstar amarelos...saiu do provador sorridente e perguntou

- E ai?

Baltha o encara e pede pra lhe dar uma voltinha e depois responde assobiando – **UAU que gato!** – piscou

Charlie bateu palmas e argumentou – Esse jeans...marca sua bunda certinha! Se eu fosse **Jensen Ackles** ate dava um tampinha!

- hahhaaha quem me dera! **Eu morro!** – respondeu o Misha feliz, voltando pro provador, e depois em direção ao caixa

- **Obrigado meus amigos!** – agradeceu Mish abraçando seus amigos, fazendo-os sorrir pra ele

Baltha acabou comprando um terno novo preto também e Charlie foi numa loja geek e comprou camisetas novas também...e foram tomar um sorvete e voltaram para casa..

...

Essas duas semanas não foram faceís para Misha...ele sonhava dia e noite com seu **encontro com JENSEN ACKLES.**..em sala de aula ele mal prestava atenção no que o professor dizia...mas as semanas finalmente passaram...era sexta feira e na saída ele e seus amigos combinavam pra amanhã...

- Então amanhã...finalmente é o **GRANDE DIA!**

- **Yupiiiiiiiiiiiiii** – respondia Charlie sorrindo

- **Aeeeeeeeeee **– comemorava Baltha

- Ai parece um sonho! **Vou abraçar Jensen Ackles!** – sorriu

- Mas e então vc pega a gente né?

- Sim...e **NÃO SE ATRASEM!** – ordenou Misha

- ok capitão!

- certo...até amanha! – piscou Baltha, se despediu deles e foram pra casa.

...

E Misha novamente é acordado de madrugada por ter sonhado com Jensen...

- **Ohh merda!** Jensen vc me deixa louco! – dizia Misha percebendo sua excitação, começando a se masturbar...

- Humm Jensen...ohhh...me chupa gostoso! – de olhos fechados, Misha imaginava e acaba gozando.

Deitou na cama e dormiu.

...

Seu relógio tocou e dessa vez ele não quis jogar pela janela...pois hoje ele conheceria **JENSEN ACKLES!**

Acordou animado, foi tomar banho ouvindo o bom e velho rock **ACDC!** Cantava no chuveiro e tudo.

Se alimentou bem pois sabia que o dia seria cansativo e ligou pra Baltha – Heyyy acorda!

- Já tô acordado e me trocando, **é HOJE!**

- **AEEEEEE** daqui meia hora tô passando ae...

- ok... – desligou.

Mas ouviu seu celular tocar...era Charlie – E ai namorado do Jensen!

- hahaahahaha **gostei disso!**

- **É hojeeee** aii estou tão feliz!

- Eu também! Parece um **sonho**...não acredito!

- Pois pode acreditar...**hoje aqueles braços fortes de Jensen irão de abraçar...**

- ahhh – gemeu Misha ao telefone

- Eita guarda esse gemidos pra ele! Até daqui a pouco... – desligou.

Misha estava pronto...vestindo calça jeans despojado, camiseta verde que combinariam perfeitamente com os olhos de Jensen, blusa preta por cima, allstar amarelo, gel do cabelo e todo perfumado! Divinamente **LINDO!**

Tocou a buzina na frente da casa do Baltha, que saiu e entrou no carro – E aeeeee

- Eeeee tá lindão hein Baltha!

- Você também! – piscou pra ele

E foram pegar a Charlie na rua da frente. Que sai de casa com um vestido todo colorido com estampadas de quadrinhos, comics, cabelos ruivos soltos e uma bolsa e tênis estilosos também

Fazendo Mish e Baltha assobiarem pra ela, que entra no carro envergonhada

- Ah para meninos!

- Tá lindaaaaa amiga! – Misha se vira e a cumprimenta dando um beijo em seu rosto

Ela sorri e Baltha faz o mesmo

...

Há poucas quadras da rua do hotel onde aconteceria a Con...e Misha já se tremia todo.

- Calma Mish...vai dar tudo certo! – Baltha tentando relaxa-lo.

Chegaram...

Não pegaram filas pois eram **golds**...foram uns dos primeiros a entrar, sentaram nas cadeiras...bem de frente pro palco...onde **JENSEN ACKLES** e outros estariam...

...

Vinte minutos pra ser exato se passaram, e Misha pega na mão de Charlie, aperta firme quando luzes se apagam e a voz do anjo Gabriel entra no palco anunciando **JENSEN ACKLES** e Jared Padalecki...

Momento de tensão, a pobre mão de Charlie estava ficando roxa já, da força que Misha a segurava...

Mas quando viu os primeiros passos que Jensen dava no palco, **Misha estava no céu!** Parecia um sonho! De olhos bem abertos, sorriso estampado no rosto, ele acompanhou passo a passo de Jensen até estar cara a cara com ele...logico tinha um espaço entre eles...mas para Misha parecia que não...

Jensen sorria para a plateia...mas era um sorriso sem mostrar os dentes...sabe normal...acenava com a mão...mas quando se sentou e olhou os olhos céus de Misha...ai sim deu um sorriso mostrando todos os dentes...de orelha a orelha, mas depois encarou o chão.

Misha parecia aquelas bonecas de infância sabe...que nunca param de sorrir! Olhava todos os mínimos detalhes dos gestos de Jensen.

Percebeu que ele tremia ao segurar o microfone, e quase caiu tropeçando no banquinho...rindo de nervoso.

Mas quando olhava em seus olhos...nos verdes brilhantes...veio uma lembrança em sua mente...era estranho mas...ah deixa pra la...e voltava sua atenção ao seu homem de consumido ali na frente.

O painel de Jensen e Jared correu super bem...até uma fã gritar pro Jensen

- ...eu te desafio a me beijar!

Jensen riu e tentou procurar a tal pessoa que disse isso...mas sem sucesso respondeu – **EU TAMBÉM** – finalizou isso olhando fixamente nos olhos azuis de Misha

Que quase teve um treco! Mas seu corpo respondia mais rápido, apenas piscou pra Jensen que encarou o chão

Depois disso o painel acabou e seriam os autógrafos.

...

Misha na fila aflito – ai meu Deus! **Ele é tão lindo!**

- na boa Mish...ele te quer! – Charlie afirmava isso com toda certeza te olhando

- Aquele...**EU TAMBÉM**...foi pra vc Mish! – Baltha botava mais fogo na lareira

- Ah para gente! Que isso...tinha tanta gente lá...

- Sim mas aquele olhar foi pra vc lindao! – piscou Charlie pra ele

Fazendo Mish corar um pouco mas e sorrir...

Mais um passo e Misha apenas sorriu ao entregar a foto pro Jensen Ackles assinar.

Jensen sorriu de volta, e perguntou – o bonito tem nome?

- Er...sim...**Misha **– conseguiu falar

- ok... – autografou e lhe devolveu

Pegando a foto...Misha sentiu que Jensen com a outra mão acariciou a sua que estava no balcão. E mais uma vez seu corpo respondia rápido, passou a língua entre os lábios, agradeceu e saiu.

Sua mão como seu corpo todo tremia. Ele não sabia explicar! Saiu de seus devaneios quando Charlie o abraça dizendo – viu só bobinho! **Ele te quer!**

- **Oh meu Deus!** – Misha estava mais que feliz, não acreditava!

...

Depois foram comer alguma coisa...pois o dia estava cheio de painéis e no final seriam as fotos.

- Mish...como seu amigo...te conselho a comer...

- Não estou com fome!

- Sei...vc não quer sujar essa sua mão ai que Jensen alisou né – Charlie zoavando

Fazendo Baltha rir - hahahaahahahaa então depois que Jensen te beijar vc nunca mais escovará os dentes?

- Para vcs dois! Que saco! – se levantou e foi no banheiro.

Perdido em pensamentos, foi entrando numa sala...quando vê Jensen passando.

Seu mundo parou...quando os verdes encontravam seus azuis.

Jensen apenas acenou com a cabeça e sorriu.

Ele volta com uma cara de quem tinha acabado de ver um fantasma, e se senta na mesa com seus amigos

- Hey Misha!

- Wow acorda! – Baltha deu tampinhas sem suas costas, mas Misha estava imóvel

Charlie foi mais esperta e disse em seu ouvido – **EU TAMBÉM**, cuja a frase que Jensen tinha lhe falado...

- Oii...eu..

- Aleluiaaaa que houve?

- Misha...que susto...vc paralisou! O que aconteceu?

- Nada...eu apenas entrei numa sala...onde **JENSEN** – sorriu – passava por ali...

- o que?

- Mas meu Deusssssss! **Isso é o destino!** – Charlie afirmava boquiaberta...

- e gente...eu preciso contar...VOCÊS TINHAM RAZÃO...**JENSEN ME QUER!**

- A gente te falou né! – piscou Baltha

- E tá na hora de vc mostrar pro Jensen o quão louco vc é por ele! – incentiva Charlie

- Ah Deus... – tampou seu membro que já estava excitado só de pensar nisso – mas o que eu faço?

- Vc tem 5 fotos com ele né?

Que acenou que sim...e Charlie continou – na ultima foto...vc o encara e o beija

- **OTIMOOO!** – Baltha sorrindo da grande ideia da amiga

- Mas ele vai virar o rosto...

- Não vai...

- Vai sim...a sala terá muita gente...produtores, assessores ate o segurança brutamonte dele...

- Para Misha! Cadê o homem confiante e sexy hein? – encorajava Baltha

Fazendo Misha ficar nervoso...andando de um lado pro outro...

- Calma Mish...a gente será os últimos a tirarem as fotos...

- isso e como são de 3 em 3...só vai estar a gente ali...

Charlie segurou em sua mão e desaviou – **Só depende de vc lindo!** – finalizou sorrindo

- Ai...não...garanto nada...mas vou tentar – respondeu Misha

...

Na fila da foto...eles eram os últimos mesmo...como haviam combinado.

Ouvem o segurança lhe dizer... – **Podem entrar**

Baltha foi tirar foto com Jensen primeiro, depois Charlie e por ultimo Misha.

Há cada passo seu coração batia e dizia Jensen.

Que sorria...se aproximou dele e o abraçou

Misha naqueles braços, se sentia apaixonado, a felicidade estampada em seu sorriso.

Jensen sentia que já tinha o abraçado quase assim...de tão bom que era o abraço de Misha...não se soltou, mas quando o flash da câmera bateu...eles acordaram e voltaram pra realidade.

- Me desculpe... – sorria sem graça

- Me desculpe eu Jensen...não conseguia te soltar

- Pois eh...eu percebi pelos seus lindos olhos...que vc gostaria de uma foto assim – tentando disfarçar Jensen

- obrigado!

- E então como vai querer as outras fotos?

Misha riu

- Fiquei sabendo que vc comprou 5 né?

Meio sem graça respondeu – Sim...

- Vc deve gostar mesmo de mim né? – encarava Jensen

Que fez Misha arfar – **Sim...vocé é lindo!**

- Vc também...er...me desculpe...e então as fotos?

Era impressão minha ou realmente **Jensen queria Misha?** – Esses pensamentos de Misha só o deixavam mais nervoso...mas respondeu – Queria uma foto assim e tal...

E tiraram as outras fotos...quando Charlie pisca pra Misha...alertando hey é agora! Fazendo Misha entender o recado...e no ultimo abraço de despedida em Jensen...Misha se atreveu **e selou seus lábios nos dele.**

E para sua surpresa Jensen fechou os olhos e lhe concedeu o beijo.

De sonho realizado Misha se desculpou – oh mil desculpas Jen...

Jensen após o beijo ficou boquiaberto...mas respondeu – Tudo bem... e sorriu.

Misha sorriu de volta e antes de sair da salinha ele piscou pra Jensen, que o encarava sem parar.

- **UAUUUUUUUUUUUUU aeeeeee garoto!** – Charlie o abraçando feliz

Baltha também os abraçou vibrando – **Conseguiu!** Ele retribuiu! Aeeeee!

- Ai Senhor...**se for um sonho por favor não me acorde!** – respondia Misha totalmente realizado.

- É realidadeeee ahhh meu amigo! Parabéns! – Baltha tava tão feliz com seu amigo Misha que vibrava

...

Estavam saindo do hotel quando...o segurança de Jensen lhe parou – me desculpe...Senhor...mas acho que vc deixou cair sua carteira na sala de fotos...por favor me acompanhe.

Na mesma hora colocou a mão em seu bolso da calça...e não sua carteira estava ali...coçou a cabeça e antes de respondeu Baltha disse em seu ouvido – Aproveita! **Jensen te quer!** - piscou

Charlie piscou pra ele também...e Misha respondeu – oh ok... – e seguiu o segurança, que lhe abriu a porta e vez gesto com a mão para ele entrar.

Deu o primeiro passo e sentiu sendo puxando, o jogado contra a parece e alguém fervorosamente atacando sua boca, o abraçando forte.

Quando o beijo acalmou abriu os olhos...e não podia imaginar! **Era Jensen!** Que Sorrindo lhe disse – **Achei vc!** O misterioso...

- o que? – Misha o cortou

- Achei vc...te procurei aquele noite mas não o encontrei mais...

- eu só posso estar sonhando? **Que noite Jensen?** – o encarava

- **Baile de Máscaras!**

- ohhhh não acredito!

- Pois é...vc estava com uma mascara metade branca e metade preta...eu te agarrei, te levei pro canto e se beijamos...e – não se aguentou e o beijou novamente!

Levando Misha praquele dia...na festa...a doçura do beijo era a mesma...aqueles lábios macios, corpos colados...mas se lembrou do toque do celular separando-os, parou o beijo e olhou triste pro chão

Fazendo Jensen erguer seu lindo rosto e dizer – **Me desculpe**...baby...eu fui atender o celular...e depois vc sumiu!

- Eu não sumi não...te esperei por minutos ali...te procurei e nada – Misha dizia emburrado.

- **Me desculpe** – agora Jensen que encarava o chão – era meu diretor do **Supernatural** me ligando...eu precisava atender...e como ali não estava escutando nada...sai pros lados...mas depois acabei me perdendo naquele salão...

Misha sorriu – **OH MY GOD** – gritou, chamando a atenção de Jensen

- que foi?

- **OMG!** Agora entendi porque depois daquele seu beijo...eu não consegui dormir! **Oh Jensen!** – sorrindo atacou sua boca o beijando!

Seus corpos elétricos davam choque quando se encostavam. Jensen aprofundou o beijo, o agarrando firme. Misha cravou suas mãos em volta de seu pescoço.

Mas o ar lhe faltava e se soltou dele rindo – risos...

- É Jensen Ackles é humano que nem eu...também respira né

- hahahaaha pois é...mas então me desculpe!

- oh não precisa se desculpar! Eu entendo...como fã da sua série eu entendo Jen – disse fazendo carinho em seu rosto

- **Obrigado!**

- Mas como vc sabia que era eu era eu?

- heeheh quando vc **se atreveu e me beijou **– piscou

- Só fiz isso porque **vc me desafiou no painel** – piscou de volta

E só souberam se beijar e se beijar mais...

- Humm..eu queria poder passar mais tempo com vc aqui...mas meu agente lá fora deve estar puto comigo!

- Ok...eu entendo Jen...

- Obrigado Mish... – sorriu – amanhã vc vem?

- Lógico...comprei os packs então sim...

- Se eu soubesse que vc era vc...nem precisaria ter comprado!

- Obrigado...mas faço questão...vc é o **MELHOR** ator que já conheci!

- obrigado novamente! Mas agora eu preciso ir...

- Te vejo amanhã...Jen

- Até... – deu mais um beijo, o abraçou forte, sorriu pra ele e saiu.

Misha ficou na sala por mais uns minutos...pensando em tudo...quando põe a mão no bolso para pegar seu celular...percebe que tinha um cartão escrito – **" Jensen Ackles – Ator de Supernatural contato (866) 907—3235." **

E vibra – OMG ele me deu seu celular! **Meu Deus!**

Guardou no bolso...e enfim saiu do hotel.

...

Avistou Baltha e Charlie encostados em seu carro lá fora.

- e então? – Charlie ansiosa pergunta

- Pela sua cara...ele te beijou né Mish? – Baltha também queria saber o ocorrido

- **SIM** – Misha sorrindo – e tem mais...se lembra Baltha...**o tal misterioso que me beijou no Baile de Máscaras?**

- Sim o maluco que te agarrou e foi embora ne?

- Isso...

- Ah não...não vai me dizer que...

- Era **Jensen Ackles!**

- **CARALHOOOOOOO** – gritou Baltha

- Eu me lembro que vc me contou Mish...não acredito que era ele...

- E eu **AINDA NÂO ACREDITO!**

Charlie e Baltha o abraçaram feliz – Vc merece Mish

- Obrigadooo obrigado vcs dois! Meus melhores amigos...se não fossem vcs...não teria conseguido

- De nada!

- adoro te ver Feliz Mish – respondia Charlie

- Espera...vou mandar uma mensagem no whats pro Jensen...

- **o que?** – Baltha ate engasgou

- Sim...no beijo de despedida...e **SIM nos beijamos muito**...e ele me explicou porque sumiu a festa...e ele colocou seu cartão no meu bolso!

- **OMG!** – agora Charlie animada

- **"...Seu beijo é apaixonante...me senti uma das meninas que o Dean pega em Supernatural."** – mandou pro Jensen

Sorriu quando seu celular avisa que ele respondeu

– "**Clássica essa hein! Que bom que reparou no bolso da sua calça."** – resposta de Jensen

- "**Pois é...heeheh."**

- **"ok vou responder a altura...e seu beijo é bem parecido com o tal misterioso de máscaras."**

- **"Esperto! Haahah"**

**- "Bom vc deve estar cansado e eu também...boa noite baby...amanha se vemos..".** – resposta de Jensen

- **"Sim...otima noite pra vc também...e com certeza sonharei contigo novamente..."**

- "**ok...eu deixo...beijos...xau..."**

- "**beijos..."** – e por fim guardou seu celular no bolso.

Baltha e Charlie não acreditavam no que viam... – Cara isso parece filme né Baltha?

- Puta que pariu!

- Hey calma vcs dois! Nem preciso lhes dizer que isso é segredo né – piscou aos dois

- Logico não né Mish – Baltha dando tampinhas em seu ombro

- Amore...eu te amo...sou sua amiga e sempre serei...**MAS PORRA TEMOS QUE COMEMORAR!**

- Isso ae... – concordou Baltha

- Mas eu estou cansado! E amanhã será um dia corrido...

- Só uma vai! – pedia Charlie

- Tá bom amores...vamos...

...

No bar...eles brindaram ao sonho realizado de Misha

- Tin tin! Parabens meu amigo! - Baltha oferecendo a ele

- Estou tão feliz por vc meu amigo! – Charlie ofereceu também

Brindaram e Misha agradeceu – obrigado! **Eu Amo Vcs Meus Amigos! Meus irmãos!** – finalizou sorrindo.

...

Foram embora...e Misha é acordado pela manhã com seu celular tocando – alô – dizia irritado

- Nossa não sabia que acordava mal-humorado...Bom Dia!

- **Jensen?** Omg...me desculpe...Bom Dia

- hahaahahaha não precisa se desculpar...eu também odeio ser acordado ao telefone

- Mas por vc **NUNCA!**

- hahaaha então quando vc chegar na portaria do hotel...procure o meu segurança tá...o Clif

- ok...mas porque?

- **Existe um porque?**

- Er...eu...

- ahahahaha tô zuando...mas se quiser me ver...procure pelo Clif tá...beijo – desligou

- **OH MY GOD** – Misha gritou - Meu Deus! Foi tudo verdade **MESMO!**

Levantou da cama...tomou banho...vestiu sua roupa...perfume, gel...e estava pronto!

Pegou Baltha e Charlie e no caminho ele contou...

- Sabe quem me acordou hoje?

- Não – os dois responderam

- **Jensen Ackles!**

- o que? – os dois novamente perguntaram

- Sim...ele me acordou...pior que dei meu alô mal—humorado sabe...mas ele entendeu dizendo que odeia ser acordado assim também

- **Cara...ele tá tão na sua!** – Charlie afirmou

- hahaaha tá mesmo! – Baltha confirmou

- E disse que é pra mim procurar o segurança dele o Clif no hotel

- ohhhhhhhh tá podendo hein! – Comemorou Charlie

- Putaquepariu Misha! – Baltha não acreditava era muito bom tudo aquilo

- Pois é...mas como vcs são meus melhores amigos...deixa comigo... – e piscou pra eles

- o que Mish? – perguntaram

- Nada...vcs vão pro painel...eu me viro – piscou novamente.

...

No hotel Misha falou com a recepcionista que era Misha e procurava pelo Clif.

Clif apareceu – Bom Dia – estendendo a mão

Cumprimentou – Bom Dia

- Venha é por aqui...abriu a porta e estava Jensen

Quando verdes encontraram nos azuis...seus corpos se movimentavam um de encontro com o outro, num abraçado apertado!

- **Bom Dia Misha!**

- **Bom Dia Jensen!** – sorriu

- E me desculpe por te acordar...

- Tudo bem...vc pode!

Nisso Jensen o beijou...

Depois do beijo Misha disse – Jensen...preciso de um favor...

- pode falar...

- Vim pra Con com meus amigos...que são quase meus irmãos sabe...e...

- Sei...pode chama—los se quiser!

Misha sorriu – Sério?

Jensen sorrindo acenou com a cabeça dizendo que sim... – não na verdade...deixa que o Clif os chama

- ok...obrigado! – Lhe deu aquele beijo, fazendo Jensen gemer em sua boca – ahhh esse seu beijo me deixa louco!

- Esse seu corpo também gostoso! – piscou

Fazendo Jensen lhe beijar profundamente o prensando na parede

- **ohhh **Jen

- **Gostoso!** – finalizou apertando sua bunda

Mas pararam o beijo pois Charlie e Baltha entravam na sala...

- **Charlieeeeeeee Balthaaaaa** – Misha feliz em vê-los foi abraça-los

Pegou na mão de cada um e apresentou – Esse é Jensen – apontando pra ele

Que riu – mas isso eles já sabem né? – continuou rindo

- Oiiii – disse Charlie meio tímida

- Que isso! Vem cá me dá um abraço – disse Jen abrindo seus braços para abraça-la

- ohhh Jensen **Tão fofo!** – lhe deu um beijo em seu rosto, que sorriu pra ela

- Oii eu sou o Baltha... – foi a sua vez de abraçar Jen

- Oii prazer...então vcs são os amigos...ou quase irmãos de Misha aqui? – disse puxando ele pra si

Os dois sorriram e responderam – Sim...e a proposito – Charlie confessou – ele é louco por vc!

- **Charlie!** – falou Misha envergonhado

- Louco é pouco... – complementou Baltha

- **Baltha!** PORRA – fazendo Misha corar agora

Que fez todos rirem...menos Misha

- Louco por mim? – encarou ele – Assim? – e Jensen lhe deu aquele beijo, acabando com todo o ar dos pulmões de Misha

Charlie e Baltha ficaram boquiabertos...mas depois do beijo ficaram sem graça...mas com um sorriso no rosto

- Me desculpe... – Jen falou

- Não precisa! **Somos seus fãs Jensen!** – Charlie disse

- E nem precisa nos pedir...não iremos contar isso pra ninguém! Misha é nosso irmão...queremos ver ele Feliz como esta agora...e tenho certeza que vc o fara! – afirmava Baltha

- Faço as palavras dele...as minhas! – finalizou Charlie

Jensen abriu aquele lindo sorriso, os abraçou e disse – **OBRIGADO!**

Soltaram do abraço quando ouviram o interprete do Anjo Gabriel anunciar o convidado...

- Vai começar... – disse Misha

- Sim...vamos...a não ser que vcs prefiram assistir o painel de frente...ao invéz de por tras do palco? – Jensen exclamava

- **NÃO** – os três respondem juntos

- Prefiro ao seu lado – Misha disse olhando pro Jensen, que sorriu.

...

Painel de Jim Beaver(Bobby) corria bem ate que...

- Misha...me siga – pediu Jensen puxando sua mão

Que nem deu tempo de responder...Jensen guiava o caminho...abriu a porta, entraram, a fechou e avançou em sua boca...

- huumm esse seu beijo!

- **JENSEN** – gemia Misha

- Não aguento... – colou mais seus corpos...o pegou no colo e o sentou na pia do banheiro.

Misha o envolveu com sua pernas pelas cinturas...atacando seu pescoço...sussurrando em seu ouvido – **Meu sonho!** Huumm

- **Gostoso!** – respondia Jensen apertando seu corpo, deslizando sua mão, passando no membro já duro de Misha

- **ohhh me chupa!** – pedia Misha entre mordidas e sussurros em seus em ouvidos.

- aqui?

- Não me importa o lugar...desde que seja com vc – sorria

- oh baby...eu queria mesmo fazer isso naquele noite do Baile...

- Então faça sou seu! – dizia Misha puxando seu cabelo, mordiscando sua orelha

Primeiro Jensen tirou sua blusa, puxou sua camiseta pra cima, bagunçando todo o cabelo de Misha.

Começou beijando seu pescoço, foi descendo pelos mamilos, onde brincava com ele...depois foi pro abdômen, o mordendo todo...ouvindo os primeiros gemidos de Misha.

Mas quando chegou no costa da calça, desabotuou o botão, desceu o zíper com os dentes, encarando sempre os olhos azuis de Misha.

Pegou em seu membro...por cima da cueca ainda...fazendo Misha revirar os olhos gemendo – **ohhh**

Acabou se ajoelhando, ficando cara a cara com o membro de Misha. Puxou a cueca pra baixo, fechou os olhos e chupou!

- **ohhhhhhh** JENSEN

Continuou chupando com vontade!

- Jen oh my god! **Ohhhh** – mais gemido de Misha

Sentiu sendo puxado por mãos hábeis de Misha em seu cabelo, literalmente fodendo-lhe sua boca

- Huumm safado! – Jensen só conseguiu dizer isso...pois os puxões em seus cabelos eram fortes...o deixando totalmente louco!

- **ohhhhh** JENSEN! **OHHH** – acabou gozando

Para a alegria de Jensen que sorrindo lhe beijou!

- hummm omg! Eu tinha certeza que vc chupava bem

- Pois eu também tenho – disse isso passando a mão em seu membro, que estava duríssimo dentro de suas calças, que a abriu, e olhando sedutoramente pra Misha, ordenava – **agora vc!**

Que na mesma hora pulou em seu membro, puxou sua cueca para baixo, beijava, lambia e chupava o membro de Jensen. Sempre o olhando, mas quando o chupou com vontade, viu Jensen revirar os olhos, fechando-os, jogando a cabeça pra trás, gemendo – **OHH MISHA**

Misha atrevido pegou nas mãos grandes de Jensen e as posicionou em sua cabeça e disse – fode minha boca gostoso! – finalizou apertando sua bunda

- **OHHHHH** – gemendo Jensen lhe fodendo sua boca como Misha quis

- Meu Sonho...oh Jensen!

- **OHHHHHH** MISHAH – acabou gozando também

Misha se levantou e o beijou profundamente e disse depois – **Obrigado!** – sorriu

- Eu que tenho que te agradecer! Obrigado Misha – sorriu de volta!

- Vc realizou todos meus sonhos! – respondia Misha sincero com brilhos nos olhos

- **Todos?** – pisca maliciosamente pra ele

- **OHHH JENSEN!** – Beijou mais e respondeu – não todos...ainda... – piscou

- Delicia! Mas vamos...o painel já esta acabando...e vou te apresentar TODOS!

- **TODOS?** Omg...

Jensen sorriu e foram.

...

Voltaram mas Charlie olhando pro Misha e vendo o cabelo pós-foda perguntou em seu ouvido – ele é gostoso?

Fazendo Misha arregalar o olho pra ela...e ela insistir na pergunta – e então? – finalizou piscando

Misha riu de lado e respondeu – **MARAVILHOSO** – piscou também!


End file.
